The Real Story of Harry James Potter
by Harushina Neko
Summary: What if on the night of the Potters death it wasn't Voldemort that killed them. What if he and his lovely wife took him with them? Draco/Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione bashing. Dark winning. Creature fic. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1: Death of The Potters

**The Real Story of Harry James Potter**

**Summary:** What if on the night of the Potters death it wasn't Voldemort that killed them. What if he and his lovely wife took him with them? Draco/Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione bashing.

**Disclaimer:** Don't make me say it *Sniffle*

**Chapter 1:**

**Death of The Potters**

"_Expulso!" _a female voice cried as she pointed her wand at the front door making it explode into a million pieces. "Hurry! We don't have much time!" a male voice next to her said as they ran through the house, "What if we're too late-" "No! We can't think that way! Now hurry before we _are_ too late!" the male voiced urged her as they came to another door. _"Expulso!"_ she cried as the last door they needed to get through was exploded. From the clearing dust came a man and a woman.

The women looked like she could be Jessica Rabbit's black twin sister, down to her ebony hair that stopped in between her shoulder blades and completely covered her right eye, her aerie green eyes that glowed in the moonlight, her milk chocolate colored skin to her ample chest and big pouty lips. She wore a dress that looked just like Jessica Rabbit's only hers wasn't red and sparkly but a deep black that held no sparkle what-so-ever, she had on black lip stick and four inch black pumps with white gloves that went to mid upper arm.

The man next to her had short brown hair with matching brown eyes and pale skin and looked very handsome in his wizarding robes(**1**). They both looked around the room till their eyes landed on the battered and beaten bodies of Lily and James Potter. The women ran over to Lily's body with tears in her eyes and started to shake her (Lily's) shoulders, "Wake up Lily! Please you must wake up!" and in a quieter voice she whispered "You can't leave me, please don't leave me".

"Drusilla, do you really think Lily would want to see you weep over her death like this? She would want you to be strong for her" the man said as he ran over to his crying companion and embraced her, "But…she was my best friend Tom". The couple, now identified as Drusilla and Tom, sat in silence for a moment before they heard soft whimpers coming from the corner of the room. At realizing what the whimpers must mean, with inhuman speed Drusilla ran over to the far corner to the right of the room and lifted up a desk that had been knocked over when their dear friends had been attacked.

"Tom…he survived…Tom come quick he survived!" she yelled at her husband, she bent down and picked up the small infant into her arms and held him close. "You don't mean-" "Yes, Harry, their little boy they told us about in their letters. He survived!" she said with a bright smile on her face, "Yes but he won't survive for long, look" Tom then moved a piece of hair away from over the boys right eyebrow and Drusilla gasped at the lightning bolt scar shaped cut on the his head. "He's loosening magic fast, and the only people who can help replenish it are his parents who inconveniently happen to be dead" Tom said with a solemn expression on his face at the sorrow one on his wife's.

After a moment of thinking Drusilla gained a new determination that would put any Gryffindor to shame, "Then we will give him ours" "Honey you know its imposs-" "I DON'T CARE! I WASN'T HERE TO SAVE MY DEAREST FRIENDS LIFE AND I AM NOT ABOUT TO LET THEIR BABY DIE OF THE SAME FATE WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!" she yelled with fire in her eyes, daring her husband to object to her. After a minute of careful thinking Tom nodded and instructed his wife to put the baby on the ground, after that they both gathered around him with both hands on his tiny unbreathing body.

_"In nomen of Rex _(In the name of the King)_" "Ego tribuo vos meus veneficus _(I give you my magic)_" "Sic vos may fio meus cruor parvulus _(so you may become my blood child)_" "Quod vos may ago quod prospicio _(and you may live and prosper)_" "Ut filius of Tom Marvalo Riddle and Drusilla Anastasia Riddle_ (as the son of Tom Marvalo Riddle and Drusilla Anastasia Riddle)_" "Sic mote is exisisto Tobias Alexander Riddle _(So mote it be, Tobias Alexander Riddle)".

There was a flash of light then a baby's cry rang through the Potter mansion. Smiling, Drusilla picked up her baby boy and cuddle him to her chest to sooth his cries. "I told you we could do it! And you thought it wouldn't work" she said to her husband with a superior look on her face, "That's 'cause I honestly thought it wouldn't" her husband pouted. "But I must ask, why did we have to change his name?" "Because Dru if we hadn't then _**he**_ would figure out who Tobias is and kill him" he said with a sneer on his face just thinking about the vermin that had done the injustice to his friends and left this poor boy a use-to-be orphan.

"Oh, well be better get outta here" they both then aperated (sp?) outside at the front house with their new family member. "Do you wish to do it or do you want me to?" Tom asked his wife as he took out his wand, already knowing the answer, "You do it, I can't watch" she then turned around with Tobias in her arms not wanting the baby to see what was about to happen. "As you wish" Tom then pointed his wand at the Potter mansion that held the dead bodies of his best friends and yelled _"Expulso!"._

The whole house exploded.

**Two years Later!**

"_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringin'_

_Roman Calvary choirs a singin'_

_Be my mirror, my soul, and shield_

_My missionary in a foreign_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know St. Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world"_

Tobias giggled at hearing his mothers beautiful voice while she swung him around, she then held him close to her though he was mainly staying up in her arms 'cause he was practically sitting on her nine month bulging stomach that held her and Tom's soon-to-be-born baby.

"Tobias, are you excited to soon be having a new baby brother or sister?" Drusilla asked her green eyed son, "I whop iz nowt a goyle" Tobias pouted making his mother laugh, "Now why on earth don't you want to have a little sister?" "Because" Tobias motioned for his mother to lean forward and put his mouth to her ear "Girls have coodies" he said pulling back and looking at his mother with a horrified expression. Drusilla had to put her son down so she wouldn't drop him as she proceeded to (literally) ROTFL.

**Fourteen years later in a carriage!**

"So let's go over this one more time you two, while we are at Hogwarts I not only want you on your best behavior but I also want you to show everyone that even though you both may be new you are not to be messed with. Am I understood?" Drusilla asked her two children. She was currently wearing one of her extravagant black Jessica Rabbit dresses with black four inch heels, white gloves that went to her mid upper arm and black lipstick.

In front of her sat now sixteen year old Tobias who had grown up quite nicely, he was now 5'9 (though still shorter than his mother who stood at 5'11, and that was without her heels) with lean pale muscles that could be easily seen thanks to his gray sleeveless turtle neck top and tight skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination, and black Navs (**2**) on his feet. His black hair now reached to in between his shoulder blades (He refuses to cut it) and had a dark green dye completely in his bangs. His green eyes had grown to an eerie green that glowed like his mothers but he looked so much like his father. All in all, he was sexy and he knew it!

Next to him was his younger sister Amour who looked like a younger replica of her mother, she had long ebony black hair that she kept in a charcoal black ribbon that was three inches off of her head and high upon her it and the only things that aren't rapped in the ridiculously tight ribbon was her bangs that covered the right side of her face and bled into white as you went farther down her bangs. She had the same eyes as her mother and brother but hers had brown flecks in them. She had on a short black and white Lolita dress (she's really into that stuff) and black Lolita knee high boots with lacy black thigh high socks and carried a parasol with her. She, like her sibling, was extremely sexy, especially since she stood at 5'6.

"Yes mother" they both groaned out as they stopped in front of the school. "Ok now, it is about one hour till they serve breakfast so when we walk out I want you to make every last person in that hallway leading to Bumblewhores-" they both snickered at the nickname for the horrible headmaster "-office. Got it?". "Of course mother we wouldn't want anything less than everyone's eyes on us. What kind of Riddle would we be if we didn't?" Amour said fixing her dress as she prepared to get out of the carriage, "I just hope they have hot guys here" Tobias mumbled to himself knowing full well that his sister and mother could still hear him considering what they _really _were.

"I hope they have pretty girls here that I can…interact with" Amour said making Tobias laugh at the hidden innuendo. "Oh stop being perverts you two and lets go" their mother said as they walked through the doors of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

**Draco Malfoy's POV**

Draco Malfoy walked in between his two best friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson on his way to breakfast when he felt Blaise eagerly pulling on his robe sleeve. "Draco look!" he said excitedly pointing behind them, wondering what had his friends drooling with lust in their eyes he turned around only for his jaw to drop at the Adonis that was walking down the hall. "Hot-bloody-damn! Look at the legs on that MILF! (**3**)" Blaise said staring at the mom (he guessed she was the mom) in the middle, "Fuck the mom-" "Gladly" Blaise said with a wag of his eyebrow "-I'm looking at the hot son on the right!" Draco said.

Just as the trio was passing by the boy Draco had been staring at turned his head to look straight at Draco and flashed a seductive smirk his way making the blond gulp as the feeling completely rushed to his nether regions. 'His eyes are beautiful' Draco thought as the three new comers turned down a corner and vanished from sight.

**Breakfast!**

Draco sat bored as he listened to Dumbledore make his same boring speech he has been doing for the last five years and as a six year you would think he would have been used to it by now. Well, he wasn't. He didn't start paying attention till what the headmaster said next, "And let me introduce to you two new students we have this year, Tobias Riddle and Amour Riddle" everyone looked as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the two teenagers he saw from earlier walked in wearing the Hogwarts uniform and stepped up to the front near the headmaster.

His and the Tobias' eyes met and he (Tobias) gave him a wink and then turned his attention back on his sister who was sitting with the sorting hat on her head. "Hmmm…BETTER BE, SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted making Amour smile in satisfaction, she then got up and got her Slytherin robes and headed to the Slytherin table where she sat one seat from Draco. 'Probably saving it for her brother, silly girl it takes a lot to be a Slytherin' he thought to himself and looked up as the hat was being placed on Tobias. It barely got on his head before the hat shouted Slytherin making everyone (except Draco, he is a Malfoy after all) in Slytherin cheer for getting both new students I their house.

Tobias came and sat by the seat next to his sister and then turned to Draco and smiled a breath-taking smile. Before Draco could say hi Dumbledore cleared his throat and got everyone's attention back to him again, "And one last announcement, we have a new DADA teacher this year. Will you please step forward Professor Riddle" the women from earlier stepped forward with so much grace Draco wouldn't be surprised if she was a Malfoy. "My name is Professor Riddle and I expect all of you to address me as such. I plan on making sure by the end of this year you will all know the basics and importants of defending yourself against any and all dark magic" she said in a smooth voice "I myself came to Hogwarts and was indeed a Slytherin" she said making the Slytherin table cheer. Yet again.

**After Breakfast!**

Draco was making his way to his first class of the day in gloom, 'I didn't even talk him at all' Draco scolded himself at not talking to Tobias, he…just didn't know what to say. Before he could make it to his next class two pale hands reached out and yanked him into one of the dark corners and proceeded to kiss him. 'Oh Merlin this feels good!' he thought as he pulled the smaller form to him, deepening the already heated kiss making the smaller man (he guessed it was a man considering the lack of breast) moan into his open mouth as their tongues slipped and slid against each other. After the need for air became too great they separated from each other and the blond opened his eyes to see who it was.

"Tobias?" Draco asked only to have the green eyed Adonis smirk at him and peck him on the lips one more time before he said "I'm looking forward to seeing more of you, Draco" and disappeared into their classroom.

This was gonna be one hell of a year.

**TBC…**

1- The reason I described her more than I did Tom(a.k.a- Voldemort) is because shes an OC so you need a better description

2- Navs are just Vans spelled backwards, same shoe diff name

3- Yes they know what porn is

Haru: Well hope you liked it Cause this is my first Harry Potter fic so…ya

Haru: Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Friendship

**Chapter 2:**

**Beautiful Friendship**

**Tobias' POV**

"So you did it?" Amour asked Tobias as he walked into their potions class and sat next to her, "Oh course I did, Mmmm… he tasted like strawberries" he said dreamily. Amour scrunched up her face in mock disgust "Ew I don't really want to know what my (hopefully) future brother-in-law taste like" Tobias rolled his eyes, "But I bet you would have _loved_ to catch it on video" he said with a wag of his eyebrow. "Already have" she smirked "So has anyone caught your eye yet?" Tobias asked wanting to change the subject, "Of course not, you know there's only one _L'enfer Diable _(**1**) for me out there" she said with a slight blush on her face.

Tobias raised one perfect black eyebrow and then smiled; he knew full well who his sister loved to deeply. Wanting to save his sister from going any redder (she may take after our mother but her skin is a light brown were as our mothers is like milk chocolate so she can blush (**2**)) he decided to tell her the good news "Oh and I forgot to tell you, big sisters are coming home next month. They're being let off punishment early for good behavior" at this news Amour's whole face seemed to brighten.

"Really?" Tobias nods his head "Oh this is wonderful!" she squealed "But I forgot, why did they get placed on punishment for again?" "Because the mudblood…what was her name again, Hernione, Hermi, Mione? Oh well who cares, so anyway, the mudblood had insulted father right in front of them so they crucioed the bitches ass. I still say she deserved it and she _did_ also call mom a slut so I believe they had every right to defend our family name" Tobias was about to continue when Snape walked in, billowing capes and all.

"Open your books to page.324 and begin working on the _Alminon_ potion. All this potion dose to the drinker is make them remember something they have forgotten, should be simple enough to were you can't possibly get it wrong. You may begin" Snape drawled out in a monotone voice

**Second Period, DADA Time!**

Everyone was standing around a rather large dueling platform that was in the middle of the room. Draco _was_ talking to Blaise until he felt eyes on him; he turned his head to find the source until his silver eyes locked with green ones.

Tobias.

The dark haired boy gave him a seductive smirk from across the platform which he happily returned making the dark haired boy raise a delicate (that's what he thinks) eyebrow, Draco wagged his eyebrow at him and his smirk deepened when Tobias giggled at the gesture-

**BOOM!**

A large explosion came from the middle of the platform making some of the students scream. As the smoke cleared there standing in the middle of the platform was none other than their DADA teacher Professor Riddle. "Alright students settle down, today I am going to have you dueling each other so I can establish were you are most weak and strong so this year can go by with little hassle" as she said this as she was walking around the edge of the circle talking in her smooth voice 'Who wears bloody five inch heels in a duel? And with a _extremely _revealing dress to boot!'(**3**) The Slytherin Prince thought to himself.

"Now I will be pairing you up as followed, first pair up is Tobias Riddle and Ronald Weasley" She then stepped off the platform with the help of Blaise (who I think started drooling). Both of the opponents faced each other with their wands at the ready, Tobias gave Weasley an evil smirk making the little coward gulp loudly and look very scared. "On my mark, unus…duos…three…suscipio!" "W-what wait! What she sa-" but the ginger hair never got to finish as Tobias sent out his first spell.

_ "Legilimens!" _He shouted, pointing his wand at Weasley's head that was frozen as his mind was being penetrated. After a second Tobias pulled back with a smirk on his face (when is there not one on his face) and before the ginger kid could even react the dark haired youth yelled _"_ _Spider Tentatio" _hundreds of spiders began to crawl out of his wand towards Weasley who is, if I'm correct, deathly afraid of spiders. Weasley's skin turns a scary pale and then he proceeds to scream like a girls and runs out of the room waving his hands around.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Laughter.

Everyone in the room (that includes me, screw Malfoy pride! That was bloody funny!) was, quite literally, ROTFLing. Even Professor Riddle was laughing so hard she had to use Blaise as a support so she wouldn't fall while Blaise was too distracted by her chest rubbing against his arm to really laugh at all. After a while everyone settled down enough for them to continue with the rest of the duels.

After that the class was uneventful, fun, but uneventful.

**Time Skip! Draco's free hour in his room!**

Draco was lying in his room on his bed staring at the ceiling till his mirror, which doubles as a communicator, started ringing. It was his father. "Well hello there Draco! How is your first day of school going" Lucius Malfoy asked his son that he adored to no end, "Hey dad, everything's going great we even have some new students" "You mean the Riddle's? Yes son I am very aware of this information" Draco gave his father a confused look. "How did you know it was the Riddle's?" Lucius smiled at him "All of this will be reveled in due time my boy, but I must tell you that it would be in your best interest to get close to them and become their friends"

"Well I'm kind of on good terms with them already" Draco admitted "Well that's excellent! Now I have to go but before I do I would like to tell you that your mother and Sirius say hi and that Bellatrix knows you ate the last of her chocolates so she plans on getting you for it later. Love you!" and with that cheery note, Lucius Malfoy disappeared.

**Lunch! (sorry for the time skips, they are really necessary)**

Draco walked into the Great Hall, late, and made his way over to his seat next to Tobias who was talking to Pansy. Tobias turned his head to look at Draco and smiled at him "Tobias, I must compliment you on that duel with the weasel, being able to go into his head and then using his fears against him was very cunning of you" Tobias crossed his arms in a superior manner "Of course it was cunning of me, I wouldn't be in Slytherin if I wasn't now would I?"

Draco chuckled, "Point taken, and by the way where did you lean that spell. I don't think I have ever heard that one before?" Tobias blushed a little and fidgeted in his seat "Well I kind of made it myself" he says making the blonds eyebrow shoot up to his hairline "You made that spell?" "Yeah, I was working on it all summer to get it right" from Tobias' left his sister scoffed. "All summer? That spell took you a week to make!" "Really? Is that true Amour?" Draco asked her "Yep! Though we didn't see him for that whole week it didn't take as long as we thought it would".

Draco smirked and turned to the still blushing Tobias "Tobias Riddle, I think this is the beginnings of a beautiful friendship".

And it was the beginnings of a beautiful friendship, they later found out they were going to be sharing a room together (neither complained) so they both spent every night in their room together getting to know each other. Draco found out that Tobias' parents aren't his original ones and that when they had been killed Tom and Drusilla did a blood bonding to save his life so now he is related to them by blood, he also found out that when it came to baby animals Tobias turned into a complete Hufflepuff.

Tobias learned that Draco's parents are only married by name and have lovers on the side though it didn't upset him; he just wanted them to be happy. He even hung out with his family and had dinner with them and his mother was really laid back, she had one shorts, a big t-shirt and bright socks most of the time when only her family was around.

Yes, over the next month they both became closer and closer to each other till it was like they were attached to the hip.

**One Month Later at Dinner!**

Draco was sitting there happily eating his lunch and talking to Tobias till he heard a very distinctive "Oink oink!" coming from Tobias' robes distracted him from eating. Tobias froze as the sound came again, "Um…Tobias?" Draco asked "Y-yeah" "Why does it sound like your trying to hide a pig in your robes?". Tobias gave him one of his famous goofy smiles "Well~ you see, this is what happened"

**FlashBack! Transfiguration!**

Tobias held the pink baby pig in his arms like a little baby and cooed at him "Tobias stop treating that pig like he's your child and put him back in his cage, class is almost over" Amour said next to him. Today they had been using baby pigs and turning them into another animal which was bad for Tobias considering the fact that they planned on using the pigs for dinner at the end of the day. "But Amour, their gonna kill him if I don't take him with me! And don't give me that look! He's grown on me in the last hour" Tobias said as he held the pig close to him.

Amour sighed knowing there was no way to talk him out of it, "Well then you better put Oinkers in your robe before we leave so professor McGonagall doesn't sees him" Tobias nodded and stuck the baby pig, now named Oinkers, under his robes and nonchalantly made his way out of the door with his sister in toe.

**FlashBack Over!**

"So that is what happened and how I got Oinkers" Tobias held the pig up to Draco "And how can you say no to this face?". Draco blinked a few times until he gave into not only the pig's cute face but also the puppy eyes Tobias was giving him, "Fine, you can keep the pig. But if he goes near my stuff he's turning into beacon!"

**At the same time in Dumbledore's office!**

Ten bodies stood in the headmasters office, six of those bodies belonging to a very special vampire family, two being wizards, and two more that were creatures no one has seen in thousands of years. "Carlisle my good friend! I welcome you and your family to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, now I believe introductions are in order". A pale blonde man that looked to be in his mid twenties stepped forward, "Greetings Albus, this is my wife Esme and my children Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bianca. And we are honored to be here and protect your school from the dark lord" Carlisle said making Drusilla scoff at him.

Everyone turned their attention to Drusilla who was standing with Snape behind Dumbledore, "Is there a problem Mrs. Riddle?" Carlisle asked. "Not really Mr. Cullen, it just makes me laugh that you really think you can protect this school. You wouldn't even be able to protect it from me if I suddenly decided to attack". Rosalie sneered at her, angered that the women who was older then her was much more beautiful "Oh yeah, and what can you do?" she said snidely. In a second Rosalie was in front of Drusilla and was prepared to punch her if she hadn't have already moved to the other side of the room. Before Rosalie could lunge at her Emmett came and grabbed her from around the waist to stop her.

Dumbledore sighed, "Drusilla was that really necessary?", the dark haired woman shrugged her shoulders.

**In a Random Carriage on Its way to Hogwarts!**

To say she was happy to be back was an understatement.

She was ecstatic.

She would finally get to see her family and not have to spend her time with those sorry excuses for vampires any more. The only way she was even able to tolerate being with those people was that Bianca, her twin, was there. I mean really, what kind of vampire sparkled! At least now she would be able to see her little sister.

The women in the carriage licked her lips at the thought of her little sister.

_Amour, I'm coming for you._

**Tobias POV!**

Tobias watched as the new family the Cullen's was sorted into the different houses that they would be staying in. So far all of them had been placed in Gryffindor and now there were two left, and that was Bianca his elder sister and one of the others. I think Bumblewhore said his name was Jasper, he watched as his sister sat on the stool and had the hat placed on her head. "BETTER BE…SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted, the family that she had been staying with gasped while Bianca just smirked and made her way over to the cheering Slytherin table and sat by Draco, Amour, and me. "Sup baby brother and sister" she said giving us hugs. Pansy and Blaise looked confused for a minute till Draco explained that there were four siblings in total.

Bianca had dark black-brown hair that was windswept and went back in a way that looked like a lion's mane and only looked more like one with the honey-brown thin layer of hair that covered the inner dark layer that could still be seen. She had milk chocolate skin and the shinning emerald eyes that our family was famous for, an ample chest and long smooth legs.

She made us be quiet as the last Cullen was sorted and placed in Slytherin. Again the other Cullen's gasped along with Dumbledore, Bianca cheered and hugged Jasper as he made his way over to them. Bianca was smiling from ear to ear as she held onto Jasper and to anyone else it would have seemed like a brother sister thing but if you looked closer you could see the slightly loving gestures they made. And at that moment everything clicked in his head. It must have in Amour's too for when he looked at her they shared the same knowing look.

Bianca and Jasper were mates.

Everyone looked at Dumbledore as he cleared his throat. "As some of you have already found out, one of our students that has been suspended for last year has returned" Amour started to pay attention "She will have to repeat the year over with her sister Ms. Bianca Riddle" he says gesturing to Bianca.

The look on the Cullen's faces was priceless.

"Everyone I would like you all to help me in welcoming back Ms. Isabella Riddle" everyone turned their heads as the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and at the door a women was standing there.

She had dark black-brown hair that was windswept and went back in a way that looked like a lion's mane and only looked more like one with the honey-brown thin layer of hair that covered the inner dark layer that could still be seen. She had creamy pale skin and shinning emerald eyes that were filled with mischief, an ample chest and long smooth legs. She had on a short strapless tight black cocktail dress that had slit running up her left leg and black high heels.

Isabella Holli Riddle, formally known as Isabella Marie Swan, was in the building and all eyes were on her.

**TBC…**

1- It is French for Hell Devil. You will find out why this is so important later.

2- People with milk chocolate skin cant blush, I would know

3- Basically she wears the same thing every day, kinda like how Snape does

Haru: so I hopped you like it and I also cant believe how long this is, took me like 5hrs! breaks included though

Layne: and some of you have been wondering if Haru is gonna update her story The Vixen and The Ookami, well she is but she has been having a lot of writers block for that story because this one has been in her head for over a month. And also cause her friend Jenny converted her to Harry Potter so, blame Jenny.

Haru/Layne: Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Packs and Bella and Plans

**Chapter 3:**

**Packs and Bella and Plans, Oh My!**

**Edwards POV (though no one really cares what he thinks)**

'Bella?' Edward thought to himself as he watched his ex-girlfriend sashay into the Great Hall while everyone else (save for the Cullen's and a few others who-shall-not-be-named) erupted in cheers as she walked down the tables and high-fived people she passed till she made it to the front of the room by the teachers table and hugged Ms. Riddle-no, her mother. She then turned around and went to the Slytherin table as she (yet again) high-fived everyone there and hugged her family.

Her _real_ family

Turning to one of the Gryffindor's to his left (she introduced herself as Hermione Granger) he asked her what was going on. The girl glared at Bella for a second before she answered "That's Isabella Riddle, also known as one of the most popular and prettiest girls in our school. She's known for throwing wild and amazing parties that only people she finds 'acceptable'" she motioned with her fingers to make air quotes "Are invited to. She was suspended last year for doing the crucio curse on one of the students".

"Who was the person she did the curse on?" Rosalie asked from across from her, the girl paused for a minute before answering "She did the curse on me" Edward's eyes widened at this then he looked across the room to were Bella was sitting.

'Bella…what have you turned into?'

**Tobias POV**

Tobias waited for his sister to walk over to them so they could meet, greet, an catch up. "Hey baby brother!" she yelled as she gave him a bone crushing hug, "And heys to you _Coeur Angle_" Bella greeted Amour while giving her a tender hug and a loving kiss on the cheek, she smiled down at Amour until she felt a nudge at her hip and looked down to see Oinkers trying to get her attention. She stared at him for a minute "I don't even want to know why you have a pig Tobias and personally I don't give a bloody damn" she said making me giggle as she sat down in between me and Amour. We started introducing her, Jasper, and Bianca to everyone till we finally got to Draco.

"And this is my new best friend Draco Malfoy" Bianca and Bella looked at us (Draco and me) skeptically for a second, "Malfoy? Are you by any chance the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?" Bella asked "Yes, why do you ask?" Bella and Bianca shared a look before turning back to Draco and me. "Oh, nothing at all" they both said together while giving us twin smirks, we all turned our heads to the front when Bumblewhore began talking again.

"It is wonderful that we are able to welcome back both Bella and Bianca to Hogwarts for another year, ladies if you and your family would please stay behind so I may talk to you about something of upmost importance along with the Cullen's if you would. Everyone else you may go to your respective houses" Everyone who wasn't ordered to stay left. Pansy and Blaise gave us encouraging thumbs up before they made their way out the door together along with the other Slytherins. After the Great Hall was empty of the other students we (Bella, Bianca, Amour, mom, Jasper, Draco-we consider him family- and me) made our way to the front were Dumbledore and the Cullen's were already waiting.

"Is there something you still need from us Albus? Because right now I would rather spend my time catching up with my daughters and getting to know Bianca's new mate that she" mother turned to give her a mock glare "Failed to tell me or her father about" "Why yes Drusilla there is still _much_ we need to talk about, I do believe the Cullen's deserve an explanation as to what is going on. Please everyone let's sit"

**Bella's POV!**

Oh to bloody joy! First I find out that I don't even get to spend some time with my family (namely Amour) and now I have to waste it explaining to these half brains what the fuck is going on!

Just. Bloody. Brilliant

"Well then let's get this over with! I have things to do!" I grumbled, I sat down at one of the long tables as everyone sat around waiting for me to start. "So let's start from the beginning shall we? First off my real name is Isabella Holli Riddle daughter of Tom Marvalo Riddle and Drusilla Anastasia Riddle; I have a twin sister named Bianca Jackalin Riddle and a younger brother Tobias Alexander Riddle along with a younger sister Amour Nemcissia Riddle".

"I was suspended last year along with my sister for placing the crucio curse on a fellow student for insulting my family, Dumbledore was going to make it two years but we only got one for being on good behavior. And that's where you come in. Dumbledore said that if we were to spend time with you vamp-muggles and were on our best behavior the whole time that we could come back and at _least_ graduate with our younger siblings. Dumbledore was hoping that with spending time with you that we would end up joining the light instead of siding with our father (fat chance). And before you even think it no, I would have not been safer in Forks because I am more than capable since I am an _L'enfer Diable_ and what that is you will find out in a minute. Any questions?"

Alice spoke up first before any of the others could-she was looking at Jasper "Yes just one, Jasper, why the hell are you and Bianca so close together?" Jasper smirked "Because Alice before I was turned into a vampire I was, and still am, a very powerful wizard. After I had left Maria I needed a place to stay from the remaining newborns that had a grudge on me for killing her so I sought out refuge with you and your family. For a while I thought I was in love with you Alice, until I met Bianca" he turned to look at said _elle diable _and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand lovingly "And then everything changed, I found my true love and was once again let back into the world I had lost so long ago"

Alice looked on the verge of crying if she could "No! You're not supposed to love her! You're supposed to love me! We were meant to be together forever how could you possibly be sure that this girl really loves you!" she yelled franticly. Jasper looked at Bianca "Do you wanna tell her or do you want me too?" the green eyed girl sighed "No I'll tell her" she turned to look at Alice who was glaring daggers at her "Ms. Cullen have you ever heard of a _L'enfer Diable _or also known as a Hell Devil?" the short girl shook her head.

"Well a Hell Devil is (as the name implies) a devil from hell or a descendent of one that has come to live in the surface world. Hell Devils normally are very beautiful creatures that are identified by having bright or surprisingly strange colors in their hair that not even the strongest glamour can hide. We have powers that range from many different abilities and strengths but the two traits that all of us have are that we have giant bat like wings and tail that are the same color as the streaks in our hair and that we have a destined mate that we can identify with scent and aura. A Hell Devils mates scent is going to be one of the best smells that they have and will ever smell in their whole immortal lives and their aura has to be the same color as their own. So simply putting it Jasper has one of the best smells in the world to me and his aura is a golden-brown, just like mine"

Bianca finished explaining and looked Alice in the eye daring her to object but before the (rather stupid) vampire could say anything Edward interrupted "So if this means that you're a Hell Devil Bella then why does it seem like you don't want me?" me and my family all gave him similar looks of 'WTF' "What the hell do you mean 'why does it seem like I don't want you'?" Edward then gave me the 'WTF' look "Well its only logical that I'm your mate and now that I know you're not in any danger we can finally be together" Edward takes my hand in his "And maybe I can convince you to choose the right side" he said giving me a hopeful look.

I sneered at him and yanked my hand out of his "Like hell I would choose the _right_ side I'm already on the bloody right side! And as for being my mate I am more than happy to tell you that I already have one!" I spat out at him. Edward looked at me wide eyed for a second "What the hell do you mean you already have a mate! Who the hell is he!" he roared at me while standing up, I stood up too while slamming my hands on the table making it crack a little "You best watch who your yelling at Cullen before I send you straight to hell!" it wasn't a complete lie, just because I couldn't open large portals to hell like my mom doesn't mean a damn thing! .

"And another thing who my mate is has nothing to do with you! _She _has nothing to do with you!" I roared at him, relishing at the surprised look on his face. "Yes Edward Cullen I'm gay and am proud of it and if you don't like it you can drop dead!" and with that I grabbed Amour's hand and lead her out of the Great Hall with me.

**Draco's POV**

Well that was surprising. Not only did I learn that my secret crush is a Hell Devil but I also learned that his older sister may be in love with her younger sister.

Yep, this family isn't weird at all.

"Well I believe we are done here, goodnight Dumbledore, Cullen's" Drusilla motioned for us to follow her. As we made our way down the hall Tobias explains to me why he couldn't tell me what he really was "The reason I couldn't tell you Draco because it wasn't the right time to tell you, I was gonna tell you next month on your birthday but now the surprise is ruined" Tobias started pouting cutely in a way that made Draco's pants a little snug. 'Just by seeing him pout makes me stiff! Oh this boy is going to be the death of me' Draco thought to himself as he watched Tobias chat animatedly with his sister.

They made their way to the Slytherin common room when Bianca asked "So what room is Bella in again?" "I know she's sharing a room with Amour-my poor daughter's going to get no sleep- and her room is on the second floor". I was confused for a second till I asked Tobias what his mother meant by that "She just means how Bella has raging hormones and sadly since Amour is her mate she is the only one that can satisfy her" Tobias stated nonchalantly "Don't worry after a while you'll get used to it" I stopped in my tracts for a second to look at my dark haired crush like he was crazy.

**After several minutes of prying Bella off of Amour we find our favorite characters in the Common room!**

"Well I bet you have some questions for us concerning what we really are now don't you Draco" Drusilla asked while crossing her long legs. Draco thought for a minute before shaking his head "No not really when Bianca had explained everything back in the Great Hall I pretty much got it. All I have to ask is if there is anything else I should know?" Bella thought for a moment before she answered "Well the last thing you really need to know is about the packs" "The packs?" Draco asked confused.

"Well a pack is sorta like a Hell Devils gang that includes a total of nine members. The first two are the Alpha and his/her beta, the Alpha is the leader of the pack and is the heart and soul that of them. The beta will usually be the Alphas mate whether him/her be dominant or submissive in the relationship it doesn't really matter. Next are the three warriors, they are all skilled in potion making, physical and magical combat, and weapons but each of them is more skilled then the others in one of the categories".

"Then you have the healer who is (like the warriors) with the Alpha and beta at all times just in case one of them gets hurt or the submissive in the relationship goes into labor. Then you have the tortures master, this role is usually done by a female, which gets information using medieval and modern torture techniques. After that you have the spy in the group, he or she is usually very beautiful for they use that as one of their methods to get information and sneak and snoop. Last but not least is the herboligst (sp?) that knows any and all things about herbs and plants, they come in very handy if a mysterious substance that was done by a plant is given to someone in the pack".

"Now the last thing you need to know is that all of the pack members are separated into partners of two or three. The first pair of partners is the Alpha and the beta, the second is the three warriors, the third is the herboligst and the healer, and the last is the spy and the torturer. Now are there any questions?" Draco looked at Bella dumbly for a second till he finally asked "Yes, how the hell were you able to say all that in one breath?" he said baffled and slightly annoyed that they all started to laugh at him.

Tobias recovered first "She has been able to give entire speeches in one breath" he said giggling into his palm, he put Oinkers in his lap and continued "I have already decided on the members that I'm going to have in my pack, I planned on having Neville Longbottom as my herboligst since he has the highest grade in our school for it. Luna Lovegood as my torture mistress, Ginny Weasley as my spy, Millicent as my weapons warrior, Pansy Parkinson as my physical and magical combat warrior, and Blaise Zabini as my potions warrior. And Theodore Nott as my Healer".

My jaw was hanging on the floor (much like everyone else's) at the list of the people he wanted in his pack, Tobias looked at us confused for a second before he realized why we were looking at him like that and quickly explained "I have very much faith in Luna, Ginny, and Neville because for the last month I have been coaxing them to join us. Ginny has been wanting to break away from her family because of their views on the war-she says that they see Dumbledore as some kind of god and that her and her older brothers Fred and George are the only ones that see what really is going on so she makes the perfect spy because no one would expect it to be her. Luna says she sees greatness in me and that if she joins me she will be on the side that has the right views".

"And Neville has a hidden strength that needs its chance to break free for the world to see. They make the perfect additions" after everyone agreed with what Tobias said we all talked for a little longer until it was time for bed. As Tobias and I made our way to our room I just realized something I hadn't noticed before "Tobias, you never did tell us who your beta was going to be, who is it?" Tobias stopped in his tracks a few steps ahead of me. He turned his green eyes to me and gave me one of his famous seductive smirks, before I knew what happened he pushed me into the wall and pressed his pink lips to my pale ones.

Like the one we had shared on the first day of school this one was mind blowing but held much more intimacy then the last. After a few more passion filled minutes the dark haired boy pulled away panting and a slight blush on his face, he smiled at me "You tell me" he said and with that Tobias picked up Oinkers who had been set down on the floor and made his way down the hall, leaving me breathless.

**TBC…**

Haru: Damn that was long!

Layne: Yeah and you finished before 5pm and you started at 1:20pm and you even slacked off! How the hell!

Haru: Well lets not question it and just be happy its done

Haru/Layne: **READ AND REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthdays

**Chapter 4:**

**Birthdays**

**Draco POV!**

It had been a month since Bella and Bianca had come back to Hogwarts, and what a month it was. During this time the following things have happened:

1- I have caught Bella and Amour in rather promising positions at least 20 times (never knew a 14 year old could be that flexible)

2- Bella has thrown numerous parties that have been supervised by Drusilla (strangely enough she lets us do whatever we want)

3- We have formed the pack with the people Tobias wanted

4- The Cullen's won't leave us the bloody fuck alone

Over the past month Edward has been pestering Bella trying to get back together with her which caused Amour to get a week's detention for setting him on fire and blowing up the ground around him (turns out she's a pyromaniac). And Alice won't leave Bianca and Jasper alone and even went as far as to threaten Bianca which caused Drusilla to start cursing-her-out (very funny). And not only that but the rest of them keep watching us every were we go!

And to add on to the list of things that keep bothering the hell out of me Tobias won't let me see him in his Hell Devil form! He keeps saying I'll see when my birthday comes, good thing its only 4 days away or I think I'll go mental.

Right now Tobias and I are sitting in our room doing the potions homework Severus gave to the class when my mirror dinged. Tobias gave me a confused look as I got up to answer it. It was my mother. "Ah Draco dear! How is my _petit dragon_ doing?" I blushed when I heard my mom call me little dragon which only got darker when I heard Tobias start giggling. "Mom, please refrain from calling me that" I said glaring at her half-heartedly. She rolled her eyes at me "I have been calling you that since you were a baby so you should be used to it by now and anyways I would like to know who was that giggling in the background?" Tobias came in beside me and smiled at my mother "Hello Narcissa it's a pleasure to see you again". My mother smiled back "And I you Tobias, Lucius had informed me that you and Draco had become roommates".

As I watched them talk to each other I couldn't help but think…What the bloody fuck! How did they know each other? "How do you two know each other?" I interrupted, they both smiled at me and said the one line I was getting bloody tired of "You'll see when it's your birthday". I heaved a heavy sigh and asked the one question that has been nagging me a little "Mother would you please tell me what you came here for?" "Oh yes I completely forgot! Draco in a few days you will be coming home with Tobias and his family to celebrate your birthday and don't bother asking why you are you will see in due time, ta ta!" and with that Narcissa Malfoy was gone.

I raised one eyebrow and turned to the smirking Hell Devil "I have a feeling you have something to do with this" he gave me one of his best innocent looks "Why whatever gave you that idea? Well you will just have to be patient and wait and start packing because we are leaving Wednesday and Its Monday so we don't have much time". I was gonna continue until there was a knock at our door "Come in" I called. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood pocked their heads through the door to look at us. Ever since Tobias had paired those two up they haven't been apart save for the time they didn't have the same class, ate meals, or when they went to bed. We both think with time those two will be much, _much_ closer together.

They both walked in together and sat on the black leather sofa by the fireplace, "So" Ginny started "When is the next pack meeting?" she asked. Tobias sat next to me on the loveseat with Oinkers sleeping in his lap "The next one won't be at Hogwarts, it will be at Riddle Manor" he answered smoothly, the redhead and the blonde across from us gasped. "But Tobias, how are we gonna get there?-"

"Our parents-"

"And the teachers-"

"Are bound to notice-"

"Our absence for an-"

"Entire week especially-"

"Those no good-"

"Dirty rotten-"

"Vampires!" they finished at the same time. The Hell Devil rolled his eyes at their antics "I have already thought of that, my mother is going to tell Dumbledore that she has selected a special group of students to take on a DADA mission in the muggle world for a week. That way we can celebrate Draco's special day and also so you can all get your pack mark" he explained making the two girls settle down immediately but get excited again about getting their pack mark. "Tell us about it?" Luna asked the dazed look in her eyes completely gone completely.

Tobias smirked at their eagerness "All I can tell you ladies is that you can get it placed anywhere you wish; now I suggest that you two get packing 'cause we are leaving on Wednesday" they both nodded and bowed in respect and made their way out the door. After a moment of comfortable silence he asked "I can't help but wonder how the hell they got into the Slytherin house in the first place?" after a minute of thinking about it I just shook my head. "Ginny is a spy and Luna is a torture master, how they got in is anyone's guess"

**Wednesday Afternoon Tobias POV!**

The fourteen of us where seated in a _very_ large black stretch limo on our way to the Riddle Manor in Paris. I was seated next to Draco at the back of the limo with Oinkers playing Angry Birds on a screen that floated in front of us. Luna had her head in Ginny's lap while the redhead ran her hands through her long blonde hair. Millicent, Pansy, and Blaise were having arm-wrestling contest, Theo and Neville were looking at an herbs book that Theo had gotten, my mother was texting my dad (didn't even know they knew how) on her phone. Bianca and Jasper were kissing (Ew), and Bella and Amour were sleeping.

After a while we pulled up to Riddle Manor and I almost laughed at the expressions on my packs faces but I don't really blame them, the place was a six story castle after all. We all got out and made our way up to the front door until it swung open and my father ran out "Drusilla, Tobias, Amour, Bianca, and Bella! Oh how I've missed you all!" he came up to us and gave us all a hug (and a kiss for my mom) till he noticed the rest of the pack behind us. "Now who do we have here?" I turned to my pack and smiled at them with pride "Father this is my pack Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley" at hearing their name being called each of them bowed.

"Wait a minute my son, did you just say 'Weasley'?" I gave him a confused look "Yes, why do you ask?" he stood there for a minute till he busted out laughing. "Darling I fail to see how this is so funny?" my mother said to my father who was leaning on her for support, after a minute he calmed down enough to answer her question "Because I can't wait to see the expression on Arthurs face when he sees that his own daughter is against him". I rolled my eyes at him "Well guys this is my father Tom Riddle or as some call him Voldemort" they all gaped at him when they realized just who he was.

"Tobias are you trying to tell me that your dad is the dark lord?" Pansy asked "Yep" "Well damn, I wish he was my dad". "Well thank you for the compliment Ms. Parkinson but I do believe it is time to go in shall we?" dad said while he ushered all of us inside. "Oh and Tobias, Why do you have a baby pig?" my father asked me as we made our way to the living room "It's a long story that involves Oinkers, Transfiguration, and dinner" "'Nough said". We entered the living room were seated in there was Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Bellatrix LaStrange, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and-hold up wait a second, is that Professor McGonagall!

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her "Ok, I know why the rest of you are here but not you Professor" I asked her and she smiled at me before she looked at mom "You haven't told them yet, have you Dru?". I looked at my mom in confusion, there weren't a lot of things I didn't know and when there is I start to get a little edgy. My mom tapped her temple with her index finger a few times before she looked back at the Headmistress "No I don't believe I have, oh well I can just tell them now. Please children have a seat" I looked at my mother for a second till I went and sat down by Draco near his parents.

"Ok let's make a long story short and sweet shall we? Minerva is actually an original Hell Devil, and what that means is that she came straight from hell just like I did. She had been sent to the surface world sooner than I had by the Devil, A.K.A my father, and had lost all her memories till that fateful day I had been brought to the surface world with Tom to Hogwarts in our seventh year. At first she didn't remember me till she finally got to know me better and then all her memories started to flood back. She now works at Hogwarts as the spy in my pack and wears a glamour to make herself look older because it's kind of weird for her to supposedly be over sixty and not look old" my mother finished explaining and sat down next to my father.

My eyebrows were to my hairline by the time my mother finished; I looked over to McGonagall and gasped when I saw that she had released her glamour. The woman was stunning. She had waist length straight brown hair and yellow sides-swept bangs that went to the left and brown eyes with thick lashes. No longer did she look old and wrinkled but young and vibrant; the oldest the woman looked was about 25 years. She no longer had on her green wizarding robes but a black slightly ruffled halter top with black leather pants and yellow pumps.

"And I prefer you no longer call me Professor but by my first name Tobias for you are my Alphas child and it is my sworn duty to protect the Riddle family" she said to me, I smiled at her "I would love to Minerva".

The rest of the night was a blast, the adults told us stories about their school days and afterward we did Karaoke. We somehow managed to get Lucius, dad, and Severus to sing 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley (Severus can sing, who knew?). Sirius and Remus sang 'Bad to the Bone' while we got Millicent and Theo to sing 'Best Friend' by Toy-Box. Ginny and Jasper sang 'Sexy Can I', Draco sang 'Alejandro' by Lady Gaga (love her), and I sang 'Welcome to Burlesque' by Cher. All and all it was a pretty good night were we all didn't go to bed till around eleven thirty.

"Draco I want you to head straight to bed, you have a big day tomorrow since it is your birthday" Lucius said as I was showing Draco to his room "Come on Lucius its time for bed" my godfather Sirius said as he tugged Lucius by his sleeve into their room to do devil-knows-what. Draco and I continued to walk up till we got to the fifth floor "You will be staying here Draco, there is another door to your left that leads to the bathroom and the one to the right leads to my room which is right next-door. Is there anything else you need?" Draco shook his head no. Feeling a little bit courage's I got on my tip-toes and kissed him on the lips quickly before I said good night and left to my room.

**Draco's POV!**

I stayed standing there for a second till a goofy grin came onto my face and I walked into the room and made my way over to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of silky blue and white pants and a white muscle shirt. After getting dressed I walked into the adjoining bathroom and brushed my teeth, once the deed was done I walked back into the room and plopped down on the large king-sized bed and turned the lights off. I looked over at the clock to my left and noticed it was 11:58pm, two minutes till my birthday. Two minutes till I could finally get some answers.

I thought about all the things that would finally be answered, why no one would tell me, and why I'm just finding out right now.

One minute

I wonder who Tobias' mate is, though he hinted at it I don't believe it is me.

Thirty seconds.

He is so beautiful, so dark, and so powerful; he could have anyone he wanted.

Ten seconds.

It's almost my birthday, I'm almost seventeen just ten more seconds.

Midnight

And that's when the pain started. It went from in between my shoulder blades to down my spine and to my tail bone, it felt like something was trying to rip its way out of my body. It didn't help that there was also a searing pain coming from the place that was right above my eyes where the skin on my forehead and my hairline met. I screamed in agony as there was a ripping sensation coming from my back, tailbone, and forehead. I vaguely heard someone make their way into my room, climb onto my bed, and start whispering soothing words. It helped but not by much.

When the pain was finally over I opened my eyes (when did I close them?) to see Tobias standing in front of me smiling, which was weird because it was pitch black in the room. I looked around a bit, everything looked different. I could see the whole room in more detail, I could smell all the scents in the room, I could hear the sounds that (from what I could tell) where at least two or three miles away. I was about to ask Tobias what happened till I caught sight of myself in the full body mirror in the corner. I walked up to it and couldn't believe what I saw.

Behind me were to giant ice blue wings, which look distinctively like dragons, with one sharp talon like claw at the bind of the wing. At the top of my head at my hairline were two ice blue horns that curved backwards till they reached the back of my head and curved a little bit forward at the end. Behind me was a white scaled tail with ice blur hair going down the middle. My hair was now to my waist and looked just like my fathers, there was an ice blue swirl like design starting from my right eye and stopping at cheekbone and temple.

I looked down and noticed my clothes had changed as well; I was now wearing a blue vest with light blue pants that had a white stripe going up the side that went down till they slightly covered my feet. I blinked at my reflection a few times before I looked to my right and watched as Tobias walked up to stand next to me. I stared at him for he no longer looked like the Tobias I said goodnight to not-to-long ago.

He now had deep forest green bat like wings, devil tail, and devil like horns on his head with his hair now going to about mid-back. He had the same swirl like design on his face only his were coming out of his left eye, was a deep green, and had diamond like jewels ranging from large to small on top of them. He was wearing a light green outfit that was made of a silky two-inch wide thin ribbon that wrapped a few times around his chest and ended before it reached the end of his rib-cage, the ribbon started from the right and went diagonally across the rest of his rib-cage and stomach till it reached low on his hips and wrapped around them till it stopped two inches below his arse. Unlike me being barefoot he had dark green wires that swirled around his feet and stopped at his knees.

He walked towards me and put one hand on my shoulder "Tobias, what am I?" he smiled at me "You're a dragon Draco, a Hell dragon".

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon Enfer

**Chapter 5:**

_**Dragon Enfer**_

**Tobias POV**

I smiled when his eyes widened "A Hell dragon, what's that?" he asked me, I wrapped my arms around his right arm and pressed myself close to it. "Hell dragons are dragons that were brought to earth around 500 years ago, my grandfather sent them here for them to get used to the environment so that one day when my mother was finally able to walk the earth they would serve and protect her and her young. There are about three royal dragon families' that he sent here which are the Cabbinas, the Acrubas, and last but not least the Malfoys".

I took his head in my hands and made him face me "Can't you see Draco; your family's blood is powerful and ancient! You weren't just born to serve and protect me-" I had his body face mine completely and pulled his firm chest to mine while I put his right hand on my hip "You were born to love and hold me for eternity, can't you feel it?". I looked deep into his liquid silver eyes, _so beautiful_ I thought to myself as I felt our bodies pulse in time with each other.

Both of our eyes where half lidded as he put his hands on either side of my face pulling mine closer to his until our lips met. I gasped at the electrifying feeling that raced down my spine has our lips met in a heated kiss. The kisses we had shared before were great but never this good this…exhilarating! I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip begging for entrance which was easily granted, I moaned into the kiss as I felt his tongue fight mine for dominance.

After a while I gave up and let him control the kiss, his tongue danced in my mouth, licking everything till all I could taste was him. He started to push me back until I felt the back of my knees hit the bed and we fell down with him on top of me. His hands roamed all over my body, leaving no place untouched, I could feel his arousal pocking me on the inside of my thigh _he's big_ I thought to myself. He reached one of his hands behind me and grabbed the base of my tail "Ahh-Draco!" I moaned out, I've always hated how my tail was so sensitive.

"Mmm, you like that don't you Tobias?" he said while squeezing the base of my tail again making me see stars. I could do nothing but moan at his ministrations on my body; he began to rock his hips against mine sending delicious friction to my clothed erection. I felt his hand start to snake its way up the thin ribbon fabric covering bum, but before he could get in I grabbed his hand and held it up. He gave me a confused "Why are you stopping me from claiming you love?" I sighed as I gently pushed him off me and had him sit beside me.

"Draco I know you have the urge to claim me, all dragons get like that when they find their mate, but we can't do anything till later on at the end of the month when we finally have our bonding ceremony. And besides, there is someone you have to meet before you can fully claim me" I explained while holding his hand in mine. "Who is this person I have to meet?" "Oh you'll find out soon enough" I said dismissively making Draco glare at me half-heartedly.

He took a second to think about it before he sighed and gave me a pleading look "I understand that but what am I going to do about this?" he said motioning to his erection, I gave him a seductive smirk "I can think of a few ways" I purred at him. I pushed him down to lie on his back while I started to unzip his pants and took out his cock. Before he could say anything I leaned down and licked the head making him moan.

**Draco's POV**

Oh dear Merlin Tobias is a little minx! Now don't get me wrong this isn't the first time I've ever been given a BJ before but this…this is amazing! I don't think I've ever been given this much pleasure in my life and I haven't even entered him yet! I moaned when Tobias took my whole erection into his mouth and deep throated me while sucking hard; I reached out one of my hands and tangled them into midnight black hair. Tobias moaned around my cock sending delicious waves of pleasure through my body "Ah…Fuck! Tobias suck harder!" I growled out load when he did the exact opposite and only gave shallow sucks.

"Tobias…" I growled out to him, the dark haired Adonis chuckled before he started to give me painfully hard sucks and swallowed around my cock making me reach my climax and squirt streams of my cum down his throat, it was the most erotic sight seeing him swallow every last drop of my seed. He pulled back and licked his lips before leaning and kissing me making me taste myself which wasn't as unpleasant as I had first thought it would be.

I watched as he started to morph and his wings, tail, and horns, all receded back into him and his ribbon outfit disappeared to be replaced by a black lacy lingerie short-short night gown and black thigh-high socks. "It's time for you to change back Draco, we need to sleep" I nodded at him but then I got confused _how the hell do I transform back?_ As if reading my mind Tobias answered "All you have to do is think of yourself as a human and your body should do the rest". After a second of doing as he said I felt my dragon parts recede back into my body, which was a rather painful experience.

Tobias gave me a sympathetic look "It's gonna hurt the first couple of times but after a while it gets easier" "I can only hope so" I said while pulling him towards me and pulling the blankets over us as he snuggled into my chest. I kissed him on top his head "Night my _Amour Diable_" he sighed in contentment "Good night my _Dragon Feroce"._

**The Next Moring Tobias POV!**

I and Draco made our way downstairs for breakfast, me in my Hell Devil form and him in his dragon form. As we entered the dining room hand-in-hand all eyes turned to us, I could feel Draco square his shoulders and hold his head up high as we sat down at the head of the table near my parents. A little ways down the table I could see Lucius and Narcissa beam in pride at their son, "I see you have finally come into your dragon inheritance Draco, I congratulate you" mother said from across the table "Thank you Mrs. Riddle" mother chuckled at his formality. "Please just call me Drusilla Draco; you are going to be my son's mate so we are going to be family" she said to him with a smile in my direction.

"Wait a minute! Hold up! Flag on the field time out! Are you trying to say that Draco, Draco Malfoy is a dragon?" Pansy asked from down the table while getting a quick jab in the side from Millicent. "Ow! Don't act like the rest of you aren't wondering the same thing as well!" she said while glaring at Millicent who just went back to eating her toast. Lucius laughed at their antics "It's perfectly ok dear you were only curious" "But curiosity _did_ get the cat drowned in a murky swamp" Snape drawled out and ignored the glare he was receiving from his lover, Remus. I rolled my eyes at them all and started to explain to the rest of the pack what was going on.

When I was finished they all had looks of awe, admiration, and slight fear in their eyes, Narcissa came running in (when did she leave?) with her arms full of presents and a few more levitating behind her. She dumped the gifts in the corner of the room and wiped her hand across her forehead then glared at Bellatrix "Did it ever cross your mind to help me love?"

Bellatrix put her hands up defensively. "Just for the record I never even saw you leave the room" Narcissa huffed at her lover and walked over to Draco and hugged him from behind "Happy birthday petite dragon!" Draco smiled at her "Thanks mom".

After a round of happy birthdays we all finished our breakfast and I motioned for the pack to follow me, the adults came along to bear witness to what was about to happen. We entered a large square that was painted completely black; in the middle were nine small circles that created a larger circle. I looked around at my pack mates and noticed that all of them (minus me and Draco) had a glazed look over their eyes and as if they were already instructed to they started taking one of the nine circles leaving two at the front.

Draco and I took up the two circles at the front, on my right were Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Luna, Ginny, Theo, and Neville till it wrapped around to Draco who was on my left. Automatically they all raised their arms out to their sides till the tips of their fingers touched the person next to them and waited for my command. I locked eyes with my mother for a second and she nodded her head for me to proceed, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I summoned my power to the middle of the circle and it started to glow and blew out an eerie wind that was strong enough to blow our hair back.

My eyes snapped open and I could feel them glow bright as I began to recite the words I knew by heart "_Nos es recolligo hic hodie iungo totus illud tendo in Sarcina Prosapia of Tobias Alexander Riddle" _(We are gathered here today to join all those present into the Pack family of Tobias Alexander Riddle) _"Si vos operor non votum futurus seorsum illae prosapia tunc narro iam vel forever habitum vestri pacis" _(If you do not wish to be a part of this family then speak now or forever hold your peace) when I saw that no one was backing out I continued _"Sic mote is exsisto Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, quod Pansy Parkinson. Meus Proeliator" _(So mote it be Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and Pansy Parkinson. My Warriors) all three of them dropped to one knee, Blaise's left fore-arm glowed, Millicent's right upper arm glowed, and Pansy's left ankle glowed.

_ "Sic mote is exsisto Luna Lovegood, Meus Cruciatus Era, quod Ginerva Weasley, Meus Custodis" _(So mote it be Luna Lovegood, My Torture Mistress, and Ginerva Weasley, My Spy) Luna and Ginny dropped to one knee, the inside Luna's right thigh began to glow while the inside of Ginny's left thigh back began to glow.

_ "Sic mote is exsisto Theodore Nott, Meus Vigoratus, quod Neville Longbottom, Meus Herboligst" _(So mote it be Theodore Nott, My Healer, and Neville Longbottom, My Herboligst) they both dropped to one knee, the lower part of Theo's stomach began to glow while the place over Neville's heart began to glow.

_ "Sic mote is exsisto Draco Malfoy, Meus Beta, Meus diligo, Meus, quod Meus Materia" _(So mote it be Draco Malfoy, My Beta, My love, and My Mate) Draco dropped to one knee while the lower part of the back of his neck began to glow.

_ "Vos es totus iam a Sarcina a prosapia, nos mos cohesum quod succurro unus alius. Vos vadum relatum ut mihi ut vestry Alpha quod meus materia vestry Beta. Vos may suscipio vestry Curator iam" _(You are now a Pack, a family, we will stick together and help one another. You will refer to me as your Alpha and my mate your Beta. You may receive your Guardian now). There was a bright blinding light that engulfed the whole room making the adults cover their eyes, after a second the light vanished till lying in the middle were nine passed out teens and their companions.

**Time skip about an hour or so later!**

I woke up with a start in what appeared to be our living room and looked around to see everyone else awake, what first caught my attention was the new looks of my pack mates. Blaise's hair was now shoulder length and his hazel eyes now glowed a strange gold while his physique had gone up a few notches. Millicent was no longer chubby but slim with a pretty face to match. Pansy no longer had her pug face but now looked like an elegant young woman with shoulder waist length wavy hair. Luna's hair was now an even paler blonde (but not as pale as Draco's) while her eyes glowed an eerie ice blue. Next to her was Ginny whose waist length red hair looked like literal fire now with a hint of orange here-and-there.

Theo was now taller and a lot more buffer then he used to be with his black hair falling into his eyes. Neville lost his baby fat and now had a defined face. The next thing I noticed were the animals in the room, Blaise had a mini-basilisk wrapped around his shoulders, Millicent had a fire drake, Pansy had a NixCrife (a dragon like animal that uses magic), Luna had a black HellaGriff (it looks like the Egyptian cats that they had only black with almond eyes that had purple everywhere, a purple ring around the neck, and two tails), Ginny had a Tasmanian Devil (yes they do exist), Theo and Neville had earth drakes, Draco had an ice dragon, and I had a Hell Bat.

We each stared at the companions in our laps for a minute until the HellaGriff in Luna's lap rolled their (don't know the gender yet) eyes at us "I don't see why you all are so surprised to see us, you did summon us to be your Guardians after all" she spoke in an elegant voice making us all jump at hearing it.

"Don't you tttthink it'sss time to introducccce oursssselfsss?" the basilisk asked, the HellaGriff nodded her head "Yes I do believe it is, well I'll start" she put her paw up to her mouth and cleared her throat "My name is Cleo De'Nile and I am HellaGriff from Egypt, my specialty is torturing people by having them look me in the eyes while I violate and destroy their minds and you my dear" she turns to Luna "Are my master, since you are now bound to me my eyes won't work on you in fact, I believe you have now inherited my gift. My wish is your command and yours only, your turn" she said looking at the basilisk.

"Perrrfeeect, I go by the nnname of Blazzze. I hoopoe you don't letttt my sssize fool youuuu, I can sssswitch from big to ssssmall in a matter of sssecondss and yooou missster Zabinii are my neeeew massster" he gave Blaise a nod of acknowledgment till he motioned for Millicent's fire drake to go. The fire drake happily bounced forward "My name is Peppy and by the red scales on my body I bet you can already guess I'm a fire drake and you Milli" she jumped on top of Millicent's head "Are my new master! I hope we can be friends?" Millicent laughed and took the drake off her head "I would love to be your friend Peppy". The drake squealed in delight and began to roll around on her master's lap, Cleo face-pawed herself and sighed "Ok how about we have the next Guardian go because the last one is acting ditzy".

The yellow NixCrife stepped forward with grace "My name is Ellogon; I'm a yellow NixCrife which means I am capable of using magic and you Ms. Parkinson are my master" Pansy smirked at him "Well aren't you haughty?" Ellogon scoffed "I have every right to be" he said dismissively and motioned for the next to go. The Tasmanian sighed and stepped forward "I'm Taz and no it's not like the fucking cartoon so don't ask damnit, I'm an old T-Devil which means that I have magical powers which is hypnosis. I've been told I have a fiery attitude but am extremely lazy and am now the Guardian of Ginerva Weasley, there I'm done and I'm going back to sleep, G'Night Bitches!" and with that Taz curled up in Ginny's and went to sleep, making Cleo grimace at his language.

"-sigh- I guess it's our turn" said one of the drakes that were with Theo and Neville "I'm Oro and this is Uro, we are twin earth drakes that are the Guardians of Neville and Theo…and that's about it" Uro rolled his eyes at his brother but didn't speak out about it. The black Hell Bat next to me cleared her throat "My name is Omi Batty-Box and I'm literally a bat from hell who has come here to serve his royal highnesses grandson" I smiled at her and pet her on her small head a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you Omi" "And last but not least I am Gomez Gel an ice drake here to serve master Draco" said the ice blue dragon next to Draco.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention "Well it is a pleasure to meet you all, I am Alpha of this Pack Tobias Riddle and this is my Beta Draco Malfoy. I hope you can all be welcome additions to the Pack but I do have a question" "Shoot" said Cleo while she licked her paw "Why is it that we have Guardians but my mom's Pack doesn't?" "Simple young prince, you are all still young and need guidance in this new life of a Pack so that is exactly what we are here for-guidance" Omi answered. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth.

At that moment I remember something important "Guy's I think you should all check your pack marks" they all realized what I meant then looked in the places that I saw glow during the ceremony. On the place I saw glowing was our pack mark, a straight line about three inches long with pointed ends. Around the ends were 'u' like curves that started 2/4 of the way in and jutted out to spikes while stopping a few centimeters from the end of the line, it had another one that was smaller on the inside. In the middle of the line was one short line, surrounding the whole thing was a black dragon that wrapped around in a circle around it while the dragon's mouth was biting onto the end of its tail.

As they were staring at them in awe I smiled to myself _I finally have my Pack_, at that moment Narcissa walks in and hugs Draco "Congratulations all of you! Now, let's go and celebrate the rest of your birthday".

The rest of the day went by with lots of laughs and fun, we played games with our new Guardians, Draco opened his mountain of presents, and I and Draco kissed the night away.

**Time Skip Monday at Breakfast!**

Me and my Pack (the ones that are in Slytherin that is) and my family were sitting down and eating breakfast, Omi was sitting on my lap while Oinkers was on my head (he's small enough to do that). Draco was sitting next to me with Gomez and across from them was Blaise and Blaze, in front of me was Pansy and Ellogon, next to them was Millicent and Peppy while Theo and Oro sat next to Blaise's left. We were all having a discussion about what we were going to do during free period when Bumblewhore cleared his throat at the front of the Hall.

"Students I am proud to say that we have a new student today coming from a wizarding school in Egypt, boys and girls please welcome Mr. Alladin Acruba" at hearing the name of the new student my heart stopped and my body went rigged. Next to me Amour, Bella, and Bianca all went wide eyed as they saw the teen that walked through the door. He was 5'11 with tan skin, shaggy black hair, gorgeous gold eyes you could get lost in, beautiful muscles, and a handsome chiseled face. He put on a sexy smile that he directed at the Hufflepuffs that made some of them faint.

As if sensing my tension Draco wrapped his arms around me and made me relax almost immediately, "Why are you so tense love? Do you know him?" I nod my head yes.

"Yeah I know him…he's my ex-boyfriend"

**TBC…**

Haru: Done! Finally man my back hurts! This took for_ever_ to write! Well anyways I would like to point out that Alladin Acruba, if you remember from the beginning of the story you should be able to figure out a lot. Now some of you have been asking me who is in Drusilla's and Tom's pack:

Spy- Minerva

Herboligst- Lucius

Weapons Warrior- Sirius

Potions Warrior- Severus

Physical/Magical Combat Warrior-(Late) James Potter, Bellatrix

Alpha- Drusilla

Beta- Tom

Torture Mistress- (Late) Lilly Potter, Narcissa

Healer- Remus

Haru: so if you have any more questions just PM me kk!


	6. Chapter 6: My ExBoyfriend Part 1

**Chapter 6:**

**My Ex-Boyfriend**

**WARNING: THIS IS MAINLY A FILLER CHAPTER!**

**Draco's POV!**

Wait a second…EX-BOYFRIEND! I looked at Tobias for a second till my silver eyes locked with challenging gold ones, I growled low in my throat. "Wait, so, Tobias, is you trying to tell me you used to date _him_?" Pansy asked him, Tobias nodded his head yes "Yeah we dated for about two years". "You lucky Hell Devil" Millicent said while she and Pansy stared at him with lust filled eyes while I just rolled mine. I watched as Acruba sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head "BETTER BE…SLYTHERIN!".

Damn that hat

I watched as the bastard smirked at me and made his way to the other end (thank the devil) of the Slytherin table and he winked at Tobias who paid him no mind. I smirked when I saw him frown slightly which only got bigger when Tobias turned around and began to kiss me with so much passion I could feel our magic crackling in the air of the Great Hall. I wrapped my arm around his waist and hoisted him so he was straddling my lap while he wrapped his arms around my neck and tangled his hands in my waist length hair (did I mention it stayed long after my birthday) and rubbed himself against me.

Before things could get any more heated there was a loud and deep growl coming from behind Tobias and before I knew it he was yanked off my lap to land in the waiting arms of the other royal dragon. Acruba held _my_ mate close to him before looking me in the eye and growling out at me in dragons tongue **"Hands off! The Prince is mine!"** I grew extremely at him, so angry that I felt my horns, wings, and tail sprout out. I hurt a little but not as much as hearing this bastard say the Tobias was his! Like Hell!

** "Like hell he is yours! I demand you remove your hands from what is mine before I rip them off!" **I growled out at him he smirked at me and threw poor Tobias to the side, luckily Blaise ran out just in time to catch him. I glared daggers at him, how _dare _he treat him like that. **"Why don't we settle this outside Malfoy hmm? Royal blood against royal blood and we shall see who is the strongest?" **he said looking way to cocky for my taste. I smirked at him **"With pleasure Acruba"** and with that we both smashed through the windowand made our way to the quidditch field.

**Tobias POV!**

I watched as both Draco and Alladin flew out the window in the direction of I could only guess be the quidditch field. I cursed silently to myself and transformed into my HD form and flew out the shattered window to follow them. I came to the field just in time to see Draco and Alladin turn into dragons.

There were two mighty dragons before me; one of them was a golden dragon that had a foot and a half long bone coming out of the side of his head pointing backwards and covered in golden scales. Attached to it were flaps of skin that came out and looked like the sides of a king cobra and ended at the collar bone of his long neck along with two thick black horns coming out of the top of his head and curling back till they ended at the nape of his neck. On his back were two large bird wings that had blue, then golden yellow, then red going down them while at the end of his tail was a bit of blue fur. The mighty dragon roared at the white on across from him.

I gasped at the beauty of my mate; he was a large dragon with shinning pure white scales on him. His wings where their same icy blue color as were his horns and mane, he was magnificent. Draco gave a mighty roar in return to Alladin; the two dragons circled each other for a minute until they both lunged at each other. The sound of their bodies crashing together sounded like thunder, Draco bit Alladin on his neck making the golden dragon roar in rage. Alladin brought one clawed paw back and swiped at Draco who immediately jumped back; Draco reared his head back, puffed up his cheeks, and spewed molten hot fire out of his mouth.

Alladin at the same time puffed up his cheeks and sent mountains of sand towards the fire. The two elements collided together and shards of hot glass were sent everywhere some hitting both opponents. They roared and fought on for a little longer till I heard Snape come up behind me, "Tobias what are you doing just standing there! Stop them!" he yelled at me. I sighed and glared at him "Only you would come up and ruin such an amazing fight" I turned back to the still fighting beast and channeled my powers to my hands. My eyes glowed while I yelled out the spell _"GelGel!" _the two immediately froze in mid lunge for each other.

I rolled my eyes at them and said another spell that changed them back to humans and began the walk to the infirmary with their still frozen bodies levitating behind me.

**TBC…**

Haru: this my friends is just a filler chapter, im gonna be gone for a few days so I wanted to at least give yall something and also cuz I have a new idea for a SasoDei story, a SessInu story, and a new DraccoHarry story so im gonna spend the next few days working on those (the SessInu is gonna be first)

Haru: and also this chapter (though it sucked) goes out to Layne who had his 14th birthday on Friday! HAPPY B-DAY LAYNE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A Trip to Hogsmed**

**Tobias POV!**

I giggled again when Draco hissed when Madam Pomfrey wrapped his bandage a little too tight making my mate glare at me "This is far from funny Tobias" I just roll my eyes at the slightly injured dragon. "It's not my fault that you two just had to be all macho and start fighting in the quidditch field, I swear you could smell the testosterone in the air!" I said as I slid into his lap straddling him when Pomfrey left. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked up at me "Well you wouldn't want a wimp of a dragon as a mate now would you? And besides he disserved It, no one touches my mate like that and gets away with it" he says to me huskily.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say" I started to run my hands over his naked chest that was wrapped in a few bandages, I moaned a little when his hands grabbed at my arse. "But I must say Draco your wounds are kinda sexy" I whisper in his ear seductively, we lock eyes for a second till we attack each other's mouths with renewed vigor. A deep rumble comes from low inside my mate's throat as he explores my mouth; I moan as my hands start to travel lower down his chest till they tugged at the top of his pants, I start to reach for the button on the front till someone clears their throat out from behind us.

Draco and I release each other to find a bandaged and slightly bruised Alladin behind us glaring at Draco, I glare and my mate releases a loud growl when Alladin steps forward. **"What do you want Acruba?"** Draco growled out at him **"Oh nothing I just came here to tell you that before the year is over Tobias will be mine and you will (hopefully) be dead, see you later Malfoy" **and with that my ex-boyfriend left the room.

Oh this is gonna be a long year…

**Time Skip! Hogsmed DADA Field trip!**

Because of what happened this morning my mom thought it would be a good idea to let the students take a break so she let this periods DADA class go to Hogsmed. So far me and the pack have been into seven different stores and have bought too many clothes (and pet accessories for the Guardians) to count and are now just walking down the street. I'm chatting with Luna about the new studded collar she just bought Cleo when something to my right catches my eye, it's a piercing and tattoo parlor. I can feel a wicked grin cross my face when I turn to Ginny "Hey Ginny!" the fire headed girl turned to look at me with a raised brow "Yeah Tobias?" I motion with my head towards the parlor "Wanna know a way to piss of Ron?" then Ginny's eyes lit up in excitement "Tobias, have I ever told you you're a genius?" "Not enough Ginerva, not enough". We all make our way to the parlor and after about an hour later we all came out with at least one tattoo and one piercing.

I had gotten an ear bar put threw my right cartilage and three more piercings on each ear, one threw my tongue, and an ice blue tattoo that says 'Draco' with a dragon wrapped around it on my back. Draco got snake bites (which looks _really_ sexy btw), his right ear pierced (again _really_ sexy) that has green bat wings on them, and a tattoo that says 'Tobias' in deep green with little bat wings and a devil tail on his left ankle. Blaise got his right eyebrow pierced along with his bottom lip and a tattoo that says 'Venom' in black on his left bicep. Pansy got her lip pierced along with a few on each ear and on her left thigh she got a black tattoo that says 'Kick Ass'. Millicent got her nose pierced along with her belly button and a black tattoo on her right shoulder that says 'Missionary'.

Ginny got her nose, ears, belly button, and lip pierced along with a flaming red tattoo on her rib cage that says 'Ring around the rosie, Pockets full of posies, Ashes Ashes, They all fall down' which was a little disturbing since its talking about the Great Plague of London. Luna got the same thing only her tattoo was blue and said 'A-Tisket A-Tasket, A Green and Yellow Basket, I Wrote a Letter to My Love and on the Way I Dropped It'. After some convincing we got Neville to get both ears pierced twice along with his tongue and purple tattoo of a rose on his calf and Theo got his lip, ears, and eyebrow done with black kanji's on his forearm that said 'Heal Me Good'.

As we we're all exiting the parlor we just happened to bump into none other than Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The ginger head narrowed his eyes at me till he caught sight of his sister wearing a backless shirt that showed off her tattoo and belly piercing. "The bloody hell what is that Ginny!" he yelled at her, the spy expert narrowed her eyes at her 'brother' "This is my new tattoo Ronald you gotta problem with that?" I must admit that it is rather amusing to see Ron's face go from pink to red then to blue. "Ginny you are much too young to be getting tattoos or piercings of any kind yet! Now come with me so we can get those removed" Granger said while she tried to reach for Ginny's hand but quickly recoiled it when Luna hit her hand rather hard.

Granger gasped and looked wide eyed at the usually mellow and dreamy blonde, Luna just sneered at her "Ginny is allowed to do as she pleases Granger and I advise you not to mess with _my _sister again" I growled out at her. Weasley and Granger looked surprised at me calling Ginny my sister, but it was true, I considered each and every last one of them as my family. Weasley glared and was about to turn away until Luna said "I would sleep with one eye open Weasley, it just so happens that I lost my pet spider this morning…" the wizard stiffened at the mention of a spider and quickly ran off with his tail (not literally) between his legs.

**TBC…**

Haru: not very eventful but I think it went well!

**IMPORTANT!** I was wondering if you guys would like me to write this new story that is gonna be about how Drusilla and Tom, then Lucius and Sirius, then Remus and Snape got together because the story is rather amusing

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT!** Would you guys like for me In one chapter to write about all of them (the adults and the kids) to have one big orgy? Cause I kinda wanna write that so tell me what you think of these to ideas you can either PM me or put it in a comment


	8. Chapter 8: Carlisle Cullen

**Chapter 8:**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Tobias and Drusilla!**

My mother and I are currently sitting in the living room of her chambers at Hogwarts having tea when she told me of her plan for Carlisle. "Mother are you sure about this? How do you know he will go alongwith it?" I asked her with a hint of concern, the dark haired woman just smirked at me "Now now dear Tobias have I ever been wrong?" I thought about it for a minute till I shook my head no and went back to sipping my tea.

I could only hope she was right

**Carlisle's POV!**

Over the last month I have begun to question my loyalties to the 'light' side, the things the old fool does for what he says is for the 'greater good' sickens me. But what has gotten me more confused lately is that Edward informed me that for some reason he couldn't read my thoughts anymore. I could tell it was frustrating him not being able to have that over me but personally I couldn't be happier, I won't lie when I tell you that my 'son' is very much of a nosy person so it brings me great joy to be able to have my own thoughts without him listening in on—

_Eeeeeccccchhhhh~_

What in the name of all things holy was that? I looked over at the rest of my family, their faces remained unchanged. Maybe I was just hearing—

_Eeeeeccccchhhhh~_

Nope defiantly heard it that time, I get up and excuse myself from the rest of them and head outside to find where that noise came from. It sounded strangely like a bat.

_Eeeeeccccchhhhh~_

There it is to my right, I start running at top speed till I stop short about ¼ a mile from the Womping Willow when I hear a voice singing

_Tell me all your wishes_

_I am here to make them true, don't wonder_

_You don't have to rub a lamp_

'_Cause I'll take care of you_

I could see a dark figure dancing under the willow and as I got closer I realized it was none other than Professor Riddle only she looked completely different.

_Nobody knows, nobody knows_

_Nobody knows, nobody knows_

The woman now wore what look to be a black leotard that only seemed to be staying by hugging on to her breast. The back of the leotard had a rather large dip in it exposing all of her back till it came down to a point at the small of her back (A/N: it looks like the top half of her dress), on her waist was what looked to be a thin layer of a tutu that flared out around her hips and only went about ¼ of the way down her long legs. On her feet were 5in high pumps that made her legs look even better than they were already, and to top it all off the woman had her hair in a rather sexy messy bun that made some of her hair fall around her face.

_Tell me what you think; I'm one of your kind_

_You know a girl like me is difficult to find_

_I bet you've never seen nothing like this before_

_I bet you've never met someone who loved you more_

What was most shocking were the ebony black giant bat wings, devil tail, and horns that adorned her, they made her look very…erotic.

_You know I'm a witch_

_And I can read your mind, boy_

_Where do I have to sign?_

_I'm on board _

I watched as her body moved in the sultry way, how she swayed and dipped just at the right moments of her song. The way she moved her hands over her body as she twirled and grinded, I couldn't help but be compelled to get closer.

_My new resolution is to trust you _

At this point she reached her hands out to my, curling her fingers inward in a motion to get me to get closer to her.

_My business to love you until you've had it_

_I'm not gonna miss out on the good stuff_

_The grass is much greener with us on it_

At this point I am almost in touching distance of her, I can see the lustful look she is giving me.

_Better than to sail on the Mediterranean Sea_

_Better than to get a fancy Gucci dress for free_

_Don't think it over, think it over_

_Don't think it over, think it over_

_Totally up to you what you do with me_

_I'm gonna make it up to us and you will see_

_Don't have to prove It, it is written in your eyes_

_Tonight you'll be the winner, I will be the prize_

_You know that I'm a witch_

_And I can read your mind, boy_

_I know just what you want_

She took my face in her hands and brought it close to hers

_And I like that_

She released my face and backed up a little to continue dancing

_My new resolution is to trust you_

_My business to love you until you've had_

_I'm not gonna miss out on the good stuff_

_The grass is much greener when we're on it_

At this point she came over to me and backed her body into mine and grinded on me as she song the next lines

_Watch my body get lower_

_As low as it can go_

_All the boys will follow_

_I'll show you something you don't know_

_Watch my body get lower_

_As low as it can go_

_All the boys will follow_

_I'll show you something you don't know_

'_Cause I know what you want _

_And I like that_

She began to sing the chorus again while dancing against me, when she was done singing she continued to dance to an invisible music that only she could seem to hear. When she turned to me she smirked seductively "Do you know why I called you out to me Carlisle?" she said while running her hands over her body in feather like touches. I swallowed some of my poison before I answered "Honestly I have no idea Mrs. Riddle" the woman chuckled darkly "Please call me Drusilla, well Carlisle the reason I called you here is because I have a proposition for you" she said while continuing her seductive dance.

I raised a fine blonde eyebrow at her "What kind of proposition?" "Well I just so happen to have noticed you've been...drifting away from the light side" I gave her a pointed look "I have been doing no such thing". Drusilla then proceeded to giggle at me "Oh no you can't lie to me Cullen, when it comes to seeing someone going dark there is only one other person better than me who can" "So what if I am going dark? What are you going to do about it?" the woman smiled at me.

"Well~ it just so happens I need someone like you to serve me so I was hoping that you would be interested, and besides the fact I happen to have a friend who has little 'thing' for you, I believe that you would be a great addition to our army" after thinking it over for a minute I realized just how much I didn't have to lose so I did the only thing I deemed appropriate "Sure I'll join you Drusilla" I replied. This seemed to make her face light up like a Christmas tree "Puurrrrrrfect~! Now if you would come here there is some where I need to send you to prepare you to be a part of my army".

I looked at her rather confused "Where are you sending me?" I asked her while her back was turned to me "Hell" she replied nonchalantly. I looked at her rather taken aback "Um…I'm a tad bit confused, do you mind elaborating on that?" there's no possible way she could send me to hell, she doesn't have _that_ kind of power! It's not like her father is the devil himself! "Well you see I'm not originally from this world, in 1935 when my husband was in his seventh year he tried summoning my father-the devil-but ended up sending himself to hell instead and after I had sex with him it sent the both of us back here. So yes that means I am the princess of hell and that also means I have the power to send you there for a year to be trained in the way of a Hell Warrior so that when the year is over I may summon you back here to serve me"

"A year? Drusilla don't you think someone will notice if I'm gone for a year?" the hell princess just rolled her eyes at me "Time there is different from the time here, so a year there will be about ten hours here so you should be back before the sun comes up" she explained while she took her right index finger and made a vertical slash in the air. The spot she had made the slash in quivered with energy till a giant hole appeared, Drusilla turned to look at me "I have already informed my father of you coming there so he can train you. So enjoy and have fun!"

She then grabbed me by the front of my shirt and threw me in to the portal leading me straight to hell.

**TBC…**

Haru: What's up my readers! Sorry it took me so long to update the last chapter FF was being a butt so it took me like 2weeks to update!

**IMPORTANT: **I hope some of you have noticed that I made a new SasoDei story (you know the one I told you I was gonna make) well there it was so I need y'all to read and review it please!

Haru: Oh and one last thing! the song I had Drusilla sing was **Good Stuff**_** By**_** Shakira!**


End file.
